reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Social Club Challenges
Overview Through use of the Rockstar Games Social Club website , Rockstar plans to release special challenges exclusive to members of said club. They unlock various items or cheats upon completion. Pike's Basin Challenge The first of many Challenges created exclusively for Social Club members. Get ready to have your Dead Eye skills, lasso expertise, and riding abilities put to the test. This Challenge is in effect only after you have completed the “Justice in Pike's Basin” mission and have cleared the Gang Hideout here at least once. Objectives #Kill 3 people in one Dead Eye burst #Drag a gang member through the basin #Kill all enemies while on horseback Reward "Guns Blazing" Cheat Player's guns have a chance of setting enemies on fire every time a bullet is fired. Solomon's Folly Challenge (PS3 Only) This challenge was released alongside Pike's Basin for Social Club members, but is a PS3 exclusive. It is only playable after you have cleared out the Gang Hideout at least once. Objectives #Crack the safe on the first try #Get three headshots while driving the wagon #Return the safe and fire 15 or less shots Reward "Every Shot Counts" Cheat Every shot fired is a one hit kill on enemies. Gaptooth Breach Challenge A gang of treasure hunters is hoarding money and explosives in the mine located in Gaptooth Ridge. If you can muster enough courage, you can take back what they stole. Skills in robbery, knowledge of the local flora, and precision with a gun will all be required. Objectives #Collect $200 in loot from the gang #Find 2 Desert Sage plants #Get 5 headshots in a row Tips #You can find two Desert Sage plants just outside the mine entrance #The best place to get the 5 headshots is either in the opening inside the mine or just outside the mine where there is a large gathering of treasure hunters Reward "Gun Set 3" Cheat Activating this cheat gives the player the Double-Action Revolver, High Power Pistol, Dynamite, Henry Repeater, Rolling Block Rifle, and the Pump-action Shotgun. Twin Rocks Challenge An innocent life is at stake in the Twin Rocks challenge. Do you and your best weapon have what it takes to rescue the farmer’s daughter from a group of bloodthirsty gang members? The gang has snipers perched on the high-ground just waiting for challengers looking to take back the ranch compound that is under their control. Objectives #Shoot the hat off 2 enemies #Kill 3 enemies with a knife #Disarm 3 enemies Reward "Clear Bounty" Cheat The cheat allows the player to clear his or her bounty at any time. Legendary Marksman Challenge Jump on a moving train and wreak havoc. This challenge is only playable once you have completed the Sharpshooter Rank 4 Challenge. Objectives #Kill 20 animals and/or humans #Get 5 kills in one Dead Eye burst #Targeting mode set to expert for the entire train ride Reward "Beastmaster" Cheat This cheat allows animals to become allies. Nosalida Challenge A skirmish has broken out at Nosalida and the Mexican army wants your help in taking care of a "problem" they have been experiencing with the rebels. This challenge is only playable once you have completed the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise". Objectives #Kill 5 rebels with fire bottles #Find 3 treasure chests #Disarm 2 enemies Reward "Rise Up" Cheat This cheat gives weapons to every civilian you come across. Fort Mercer Challenge Breaking into an isolated fortress with armed lookouts is a tall enough order, but add a handful of ruthless gang members to the mix and you can see where this is headed. This challenge is only available once you have completed the mission "The Assault on Fort Mercer". Objectives #Kill 10 enemies with a shotgun #Hogtie 3 prostitutes #Disarm the 3 gang leaders Reward "Dead-eye Level 3" Cheat This cheat sets your Dead-eye level to 3, meaning you can paint targets with RT/R1. 'Upcoming' *'Skin It To Win It' *'Strike It Rich' *'I Shot the Sheriff' Category:Red Dead Redemption